What He Never Says
by CJS51703
Summary: Anti-Cosmo's messed up. Now, he has to give Anti-Wanda something he rarely gives anyone.


*****Hello, everyone! This is just something that popped into my head earlier today and I wanted to write it. It came out actually good, for what it is, so here we go. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda belong to Butch Hartman, and let's go!**

With every attempt Anti-Wanda made to talk to her partner, she was shut down. All day, Anti-Cosmo was especially quick to brush her away, stating that he was busy.

Now, any normal person would have just gotten the hint and stayed out of the way. But Anti-Wanda wasn't a normal person; she was an anti-fairy.

A stupid, stupid anti-fairy.

XxX

Anti-Cosmo was scribbling away furiously. He was so bogged down with work to do that he needed all the time he could get. So, he'd barricaded himself in his study (which was honestly just locking the door) and tried in clearing his head enough to actually get something done. And it was no help that he kept getting interrupted by-

"Hiya!"

He sighed. "For the love of all things holy..." he muttered.

Anti-Wanda floated there, that big, stupid grin on her face.

"What do you want? And make it quick," Anti-Cosmo said coldly.

Anti-Wanda poofed up a glass. "Ah gots ya sem' water! Ya ain't drank a thang t'day, and y'all gotta have somethin'!" she insisted.

"I don't want it. I'm busy right now, but I will get myself a drink later," Anti-Cosmo stated.

"Jus' take it so you'll have it," Anti-Wanda said. When she dropped the drink onto his table, it spilled. It spilled all over Anti-Cosmo's plans.

He stared at what he'd spent hours on, the fact that it was now an inky, soggy mess sinking in. His emerald eyes filled with rage as he snapped his head to look at Anti-Wanda.

"A-ah didn't mean tah... d-didn't mean to mess wi' them plans... I's just tryin' t' help," she said in a small voice, backing away slowly. Anti-Cosmo got up from his chair, glaring at her. His fanged teeth were bared.

"You _imbecile_! You haven't helped me all day in your pathetic attempts! You've been nothing but a nuisance! And if you won't back off by words, then perhaps you'll leave if I use force!" he yelled, temper taking him over at last.

He swiped the claws of an anti-fairy deep into Anti-Wanda's cheek. She went back with a yelp, landing on the floor. "Now _get out,_" Anti-Cosmo growled.

With that, Anti-Wanda finally listened, and poofed out of the room.

XxX

Anti-Cosmo couldn't focus. The entire time that he'd been cleaning up and reorganizing, his mind had been in other places. He now had an ink stain on his left hand for that reason. But when he finally got everything back in order, he still didn't have his motivation to work back.

He glanced at the claws on his right hand-dried blood. And it was Anti-Wanda's blood. She was annoying and clumsy, and she couldn't take a hint. But, she had only been trying to help. She simply failed.

Anti-Cosmo, despite his better judgement, still loved her. And he, for the first time in ages, felt guilty.

He sighed and got up once again. There was something he had to do.

XxX

Anti-Wanda's back was to the door from where she sat on her bed. She was surprisingly quiet. But that silence was painful.

"Anti-Wanda? Can you look at me?" Anti-Cosmo asked as he floated inside.

Slowly, Anti-Wanda turned around. Her pink eyes were bloodshot from crying. On her right cheek was a large bandaged. But there were small, dried streaks of blood down her cheek, and a spot on his shirt was visible as well. "Heya," she said, her voice quiet and tone thick.

It almost physically hurt Anti-Cosmo to hear it. He went over to the bed and sat down, poofing up a damp wash cloth. "Let me clean up some of the blood," he said.

Anti-Wanda sat still as the bloodstains were cleaned from her face. "Why's you bein' so gentle?" she asked once the blood was off.

Anti-Cosmo sighed. "I came to apologize. I've been very stressed today and trying to get a lot of things done. Yet you were, putting it nicely, continuously interrupting me. When you spilled water all over my plans, it just pushed me over the edge. Still, I had no reason to strike you. You were trying to help, even if your efforts were far from a success. I'm truly sorry," he apologized.

The words felt strange coming off of his tongue; he couldn't remember the last time he'd had to make amends to anyone. But he needed to now, and he was actually willing to do so. This time, at least.

Anti-Wanda sat there for a few moments, letting all of those words process. After a few minutes, she nodded. "I'll forgive ya. But only 'cause ah loves you!" she clarified.

Anti-Cosmo smirked. "Sure," he said.

"Kissin' the spot ya clawed might help its hurtin', y'know," Anti-Wanda suggested.

Anti-Cosmo leaned over and kissed her on the lips instead, brushing his tongue against hers for a hot minute. "I'm sorry, my dear," he said after pulling back, "but I have higher standards than that."

*****Okay, I couldn't resist that ending line. Anyways, I don't have much to say, so be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
